izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RITA
Name: RITA Species: SIR Unit Height: Slightly Taller than GIR Eye Color: Pink Symbol: Tak's Insigna in disguise Favorite Color: Pink Age: Unknown Gender: Female (Assumed) Love Interest: GIR, Jon (Possibly) Most Likely to Say: "Hiya! I'm RITA!" Least Likely to Say: "Yes My Master!" Master: Zay Physical Appearence RITA is a small, dark grey SIR Unit, she is covered with markings, and has a straight, triangular antenna with a glowing ball on top. She glows pink everywhere that isn't grey, she has a symbol similar to Tak's on her forehead. She has a cross-hatched mouth and a compartment on the front of her, like GIR, except hers is circular. Disguise RITA's disguise is a small, zip-up, sewn, pink bunny suit with black polka dots. Her ears are black on the outside and pink on the inside. The tips of her feet and hands are black, and she has a black, fluffy, rabbit tail. Her pupils are very large. Relationships Zay RITA was Zay's personal creation, she built her special because she didn't like regular SIRs. RITA loves her master, and will always try to help her and stay by her side. Dib RITA and Dib always have fun together, and they talk often. RITA always promises to keep quiet about his crush on Zay. She likes to cook bacon and other foods for him to taste. They are often very good, and Dib compliments her, making her feel very happy. Zim RITA and Zim don't talk very often, but they used to when Zay and Zim were lovers. GIR RITA and GIR are SIR Unit sweethearts. They care for each other deeply, and will defend one another under any circumstances. Gaz RITA likes Gaz, but Gaz finds her completely annoying. RIZ RIZ and RITA are best friends, despite their masters being enemies, they always play together and like to talk about GIR and TAZ. TAZ TAZ seems to have a crush on RITA and is always there when she needs him. RITA thinks TAZ is very funny and silly. Jon RITA has demonstrated a small crush on Jon, by talking to him often, and affectionately calling him, "Jonny". Jon will tell RITA things that he won't tell most other people, RITA likes that he thinks that she is trustworthy. May RITA and May laugh together and RITA loves to listen to her stories, May will voluntarily dance with her and cook with her, RITA likes that. Vix RITA and Vix used to talk like friends, until Zay left Irk with her and Vix became heartbroken. Now Vix will not have a friendly conversation with anyone. LiLi RITA and LiLi have a bad relationship, LiLi is frequently rude to RITA and her friends, (Except TAZ, because they are more defective than she is. RITA attempts to be friendly to LiLi, but LiLi doesn't give her a chance. Phineas Flynn RITA has a large, and rather obvious crush on Phineas, but he is too mesmerised by her cuteness to notice She kissed his cheek once, he thought that was adorable, see also PARR Personality RITA is wacky and unpredictable, she enjoys rubber piggys, pizza, raccoons, mice, cheese, tacos, and a lot of other things. She is very trusting and will never tell a secret. She is rather naive. She is pleasant to be around, and likes everyone. Category:Characters Category:SIR Unit Category:Females Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia